leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
古拉加斯/技能数据
}} Abilities |firstdetail = Barrel Roll is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that rolls a barrel to the target location. Upon arrival the barrel stops, exploding 5 seconds later to deal magic damage and reduce the attack speed of enemy units in its area of effect. Gragas may re-activate Barrel Roll any time after the barrel stops to cause the explosion early. *Barrel Roll's cooldown begins as soon as the spell is cast, not after the barrel detonates. |secondname = Drunken Rage |secondinfo = (Active): Gragas guzzles down brew from his cask, channeling for 1 second. He gains mana while channeling, and becomes empowered after finishing, increasing attack damage, and reducing damage taken for 20 seconds. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 25 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Drunken Rage is a channeled self-target ability that restores a small amount of mana to Gragas, and initiates a channel for 1 second. If the channel completes, Gragas gains more mana and receives a buff that grants him increased attack damage and reduces the damage he takes. * Drunken Rage will restore half the mana at the beginning of the channel and the other half at the end. * Damage reduction from Drunken Rage stacks multiplicatively with other sources of damage reduction such as armor and magic resistance. * If Gragas moves or comes under the effects or crowd control while casting Drunken Rage, he will not receive the buff but the spell will still go on cooldown. ** Happy Hour and the initial mana gain will still trigger regardless of the channel's completion. ** Using items such as potions during the channel will also cancel the spell. |thirdname = Body Slam |thirdinfo = (Active): Gragas charges forward, colliding with the first enemy unit he hits, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area. Damage is split amongst targets hit. Units hit by Body Slam are slowed by 35% for 2.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 75 mana *'Cooldown:' 7 seconds *'Range:' 650 (estimate) *'Charge Speed:' 900 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Body Slam is a linear dash ability that moves Gragas to the target point. Body Slam will stop Gragas on the first enemy unit it hits, dealing magic damage and slowing enemy units in an area around the target. The damage is split amongst all enemies hit. Higher ranks of Body Slam will not increase Gragas' movement speed during the dash any more since the 1.0.0.142 Patch. (It is now slightly slower than the speed that was achieved at skill level 4) *Body Slam can be used to pass through thin walls. * Body Slam will hit and damage stealthed enemy champions but will not reveal them. ** Gragas will stop his charge if he hits a stealthed unit. * There is a known bug that occurs if you get hit by while using Body Slam, causing Gragas to get stunned even if he doesn't collide with terrain. * Body Slam's bonus ability power damage is applied separately for each target of Body Slam, and will not be divided among multiple targets if Body Slam hits more than one unit. |ultiname = Explosive Cask |ultiinfo = (Active): Gragas throws his cask to a location, which explodes on impact, dealing magic damage to enemy units in the area and knocking them back. *'Range to center:' 1050 *'Diameter:' 400 (estimate) *'Sight radius:' 1000 (estimate) *'Max. knockback distance:' 800 (estimate) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Explosive Cask is a ground targeted area of effect skillshot that throws a barrel to the target location, dealing magic damage and applying a knockback effect to all enemy units in the area on impact. There is a short delay of approximately a second between casting the ability and the actual impact. *Explosive Cask will briefly provide vision of the targeted location. *Explosive Cask can not knock enemies through walls. *Explosive Cask knocks units away from the center of the explosion, making it somewhat "aimable" and useful for utility. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄技能数据